


Exit/Entrance

by bold_seer



Category: Lost
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: thequillstation, Drabble, Fate, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-05
Updated: 2009-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/pseuds/bold_seer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thinks he can change the course of the sad story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exit/Entrance

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt challenge #05 at thequillstation.

Daniel dies on an island, somewhere in the South, a victim of time and space. Fate. His _faith_ in a number of things, including his ability to break the laws of reality. Thinking he can change the course of the sad story.

Daniel does live, if only in his own fragile mind, his hazy memories, creating the end of a thought before the beginning, and not the middle at all.

Daniel _really_ lives on physics; theories, books, food for thought.

Daniel lives on an island, somewhere in the North, a man who knows _he’ll conquer time, some day_.

Conquers him.


End file.
